


Baseball

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an old, tattered baseball tucked deep inside of Dean’s duffle. Sam knew about it, sometimes, when Dad was out on a hunt, they’d go outside and play catch, but this time, Dean had a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaywinnetleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/gifts).



There was an old, tattered baseball tucked deep inside of Dean’s duffle. Sam knew about it, sometimes, when Dad was out on a hunt, they’d go outside and play catch, but this time, Dean had a surprise.

When he was out on a walk, the other day, to get some grub, he saw it. The sandy diamond sparked an idea inside Dean; it was secluded by the woods he was walking in. The wall of fencing surrounding first, home, and third plate was lined with a few bats. So he went to check it out.

It looked like it hadn’t been used in a while. The plates were torn up, but in good shape, considering. He walked over the sand to the fencing. The bats were metal, the paint chipped away, but still usable. He smiled to himself when he saw mitts sitting behind the bats. 

It seemed too good, too suspicious, but he didn’t care. It was perfect. He was going to surprise Sammy with this place, and they can play some baseball.

So here he was now, eating breakfast at a crappy table across from his little brother. He was eating faster than normal, but didn’t notice; he was too busy thinking of how long they’d have to go out there today. 

“Dean, slow down, you’re gonna choke.” Sam said, jokingly. Sam had seen Dean eat faster than this, when they had to get out of somewhere fast, on to the next hunt.

Dean rolled his eyes in response, and finished off his last bite. He threw his plate in the trash and went to their room.  
He dug through his red duffle and found it; he grabbed it, and went back to Sam.

“Hey,” The last syllable of the word drawing out, “Sammy, get your jacket. I got a surprise.” He had the baseball in his coat pocket, which was big enough that Sam couldn’t tell what was in there.

Sam grabbed his jacket off of the back of the motel’s couch, and then walked back to Dean.

“Where’re we goin’?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise, Sammy, now let’s go.”

It took a while for them to get there, and when they were close, Dean covered Sam’s eyes with his hands. 

“Alright Sammy, here we are!” He said, removing his hands from Sam’s face.

“Whoa! Dean, how’d you find this?”

“That’s a secret. Now go grab a bat, and toss me a mitt.”

Sam did what he was asked, and they played baseball for a few hours, then went to get some food; before having to go back to the motel. They may not be able to escape their father or the life forever, but a few hours is a good break.


End file.
